


【诸感】回音

by WYYW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, tag随进度增加
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 如果早在锻金实验室共同救治杯子的时候，小诸葛就已经和感知器成为Conjunx Endura……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感知器=Peceptor  
小诸葛=Brainstorm  
警车=Prowl  
合金盾=Chromedome  
杯子=Kup

很多人都不知道的是，小诸葛并不特别讨厌警车。当然，作为合金盾的挚友，他有义务讨厌对方的前男友，但也仅此而已。真正烦人的是那些伦理审查会的委员，不管他做出什么样的武器，得到的初次（一般来说二次也是一样，三次同理）审核结果总是否定否定和否定，他上一个一回通过的研究是什么来着？石油兔子繁殖机？ 

任何发明——无论它有多么先进能给汽车人带来多大的优势——只要通不过审核就永远上不了战场还是其次，小诸葛在乎的从来也不是这个，问题是，这让他在争取研究资源时总是处在劣势。再加上他大部分时候不得不依靠爆炸的假象悄悄藏下材料以建造时间机器，即使他是汽车人中最著名的武器工程师，伦理审查会还是像防霸天虎一样防他，每次材料申请都被慎而慎之地查了又查，生怕他一不小心就把锻金实验室连同里面的高精尖人才一起打包送归火种源——好吧，某种程度上，他们并没有错就是了。

实际上，资源有限对他的武器研究其实没什么影响，毕竟使用最普通的材料做出最强的枪械并引发最壮观的爆炸是天才的基本配置，对他来说更是不在话下，但对他的手提箱来说就另当别论了。

这就是为什么他还挺喜欢接警车的任务，困难，那是当然的，不是最困难的东西也不会交给他来偷偷完成。只要两只手指轻轻地捏住“伦理审查会”然后干脆地扔掉，再加上足够的资源，小诸葛从未让任何人失望。最棒的还是他能光明正大地从中截留一些稀有材料，警车毕竟不是一名科学家，只要做得巧妙一些，他需要的东西就会跟着材料清单上真正的必需品一起被送到他手里。

这次任务本应也是如此，直到他知道他这次会有一个搭档。

感知器，无论汽车人还是霸天虎，很少有人不知道这位汽车人科学家的名字 。一开始是因为他那两个不管怎么看都截然不同的变形模式，后来则是因为他的天才。锻金实验室平时任由科学家们“各自为政”，但紧急时刻，感知器是他们所有人认可的负责人。就连伦理审查会也对他赞赏有加，每每在各种各样的听证会上举他出来当正面典型。“遵守规则”“谨慎小心”“无所不知”，落在感知器身上的每一句形容仿佛都在彰显他是多么完美的一名科学家，然而小诸葛并不相信。 

一名优秀的科学家不会把自己禁锢在方方框框中，感知器或许比其他所有人都要谨慎都向往和平讨厌战争，但如果他真的如此无趣如此遵循规矩如此地“完美”，他绝不可能成为汽车人的首席科学家。这次任务正是小诸葛最想要的那种机会，即使在另一名科学家的参与下，他不得不放弃在材料清单里动些小手脚的念头，他仍然期待这一时刻的到来——他想真正和感知器合作一次，他想看看感知器的真实。

普神在上，他不想失望。

像小诸葛这样的人会拥有一间加强防护的实验室是再正常不过的事情，但在警车这里他得到的总是一间更偏向于展示室的实验室，一方面是因为过于危险的武器通常是由他制造好再被警车点名要求制造更多所以根本用不上这间实验室，另一方面是警车那广为人知的控制欲，他能不能看懂是一回事，但如果有需要在这间实验室里做的东西，他是肯定要看上一眼的。

或者带别人来看上一眼。

往这边来的两个脚步声根本没有掩饰自己的意图，片刻过后，脚步声停在了实验室的透明水晶窗外。

“所以，你对这个项目的评价是什么？”

警车的声音响起。小诸葛的机翼悄悄地竖了起来，还能有谁在这种时候和警车一起到这里来的？感知器！就在外面！

“雷翼的聚合皮层移植技术是用在有机体与赛博坦人身上的技术，从有机体的活体上剥离组织制成外壳，再将外壳的神经束连接到穿戴者的大脑皮层上。小诸葛显然对此做出了改进，我看过他提交的论文，不是将有机体作为外壳，而是以赛博坦人为外壳，经过改造的有机体再与之相连，绕过了λ-341和ρ11两个关键节点——他现在工作的位置就是ρ11节点，这个节点是造成雷翼在移植后——”

是的是的是的就是这样！小诸葛强作镇定在自己手中的脑模块上继续着之前的工作，感知器那明显有些兴奋的语调险些让他控制不住地上下拍动机翼。感知器指出的地方一点没错，实际上他现在就在这个神经节点上工作。感知器知道小诸葛在做什么！只需要在外面看十分钟！  
  
普神啊，他怎么会觉得真正的感知器可能不符合他的预期！

“我需要的是你的意见，而不是解说。”  
  
警车冷淡地打断了身旁科学家长篇大论的演讲，小诸葛不由自主地跟着垂下了机翼，他还想再听下去，只差一点，感知器就要说到他最引以为傲的改进部分了！  
  
一阵短暂的安静后，感知器轻咳了一声，似乎在努力组织着措辞。  
  
“非常有可行性，但我要说的是，这非常的……迷人。”

“那么你的项目呢？”

警车完全没有让感知器解释为什么他要用“迷人”形容这一工作的意图，而是继续追问了下去。

真是没有一点求知欲，小诸葛在金属口罩下撇了撇嘴，随即调高了音频接收器的敏感度。

他当然知道自己一直以来都在做些什么，但是隐者战士的技术并不能拯救一个被辐射烧成金属疙瘩的脑模块，仅剩无几的脑神经即使被以特殊的方式连接到身体上也无法支持杯子像以前那样思考，这可不是靠几句激励人心的口号就能解决的问题。重建应该是医生们的工作，然而杯子已经被药师判了死刑，请救护车会诊得出的结果依然如此。所以，感知器的项目是什么？ 

“应该没有问题，但仍然需要时间。在杯子接受治疗的期间我已经初步解析了这种晶体，但进一步的研究才刚刚开始，预计至少需要两个月循环。”

不知是不是因为警车刚才的警告，感知器并没有对自己的项目作出任何解说。就在小诸葛思考着将来自己该如何装作无意地往感知器的实验台上瞄一眼的时候，警车的声音再度响起。

“好，二号实验室是你的了。”

二号实验室？小诸葛可从来都不知道这里还有个二号实验室，虽然他的确好奇为什么只有一个实验室还要把他这间命名为一号实验室，但最重要的是，感知器和他不在一个实验室！

好吧，只希望感知器对别人偷偷贴在实验室的水晶玻璃外面看他工作没有什么特别的意见。 

小诸葛的工作项目进展得十分顺利，毕竟警车是看到他的研究后才突发奇想要用这种方法拯救杯子的。即使缺少改造装甲有机体这一点，技术的本质却始终没有改变，只是稍微给他增加了一点难度，和真正的困难挨不上边。  
  
于是，小诸葛剩下的工作时间就分成了两部分，一部分在他自己的一号实验室门里，一部分在感知器的二号实验室门外。  
  
鉴于他负责的那部分实际上已经完成，只等感知器结束工作然后将两份成果合二为一用在杯子身上。小诸葛花在一号实验室里的时间基本都是仗着警车即使来检查也看不懂的底气继续研究时间机器——主要是检查有无错漏，以及，做感知器变形模式的小模型。  
  
他不是故意的，真的不是，但等到小诸葛意识到这点时，小小的红色显微镜已经躺在他试验台上了。的确这次没能从警车手里要到ψ金属打乱了他原本的计划，但时间机器制作停滞只能进行反复的枯燥检查这事不应该是他把时间花在做这种东西上的理由！  
  
然后他的实验台上就又多了两个红色显微镜的小模型。  
  
小诸葛，你不能再堕落下去了！  
  
下一个塞时，小诸葛出现在了去二号实验室的路上。  
  
显然只要他手上什么材料工具都没有，他就不能再做感知器的小模型，所以直接走到感知器实验室的窗外绝对是合理的解决方式——小诸葛这样为自己辩护道。  
  
然而，看到感知器有些跌跌撞撞地走出实验室将门锁死再软弱无力地重重倚靠在旁边的墙上这件事可是完全出乎他意料了。  
  
“感知器！”  
  
小诸葛想也没想，几乎是飞冲过去检查他的同事。  
  
“你还好吧？要不要我叫医生过来？感知器？小感？”  
  
感知器迟钝地摇了摇头，转向他却不像是在看他，光镜里尽是恍惚。  
  
“没事。”  
  
他短暂地关闭了光学系统，再度打开时终于像是找回了点自我意识，说话也流畅了起来。  
  
“只是一个短期的……辐射，转移水晶的时候出了点小问题，不用管我。”  
  
小诸葛的第一反应是那个感知器竟然只用了三个分句且不包括任何科学名词就解释完了一件事情，这肯定不算“不用管我”的范畴，第二反应才是没想到连感知器也会出这种实验上的小差错——他还以为对方不模拟个百八十次绝不会动手操作呢！  
  
“看来你的实验室一时半会儿用不了了。”  
  
小诸葛透过窗口看了看二号实验室，负责清洁的小型无人机已经被投放进去，此时此刻正在勤勤恳恳地到处跑。涉及辐射的标准清洁程序至少要三个塞时，他总不能看着对方在门外站到程序结束。  
  
“附近有一间休息室，这个时间应该没人，要不要过去坐到实验室清洁程序完毕？”  
  
感知器点了点头，勉力抵着墙壁站直身体，小诸葛飞快地伸手抓住对方的手臂，充当起临时支撑杆。  
  
“没关系，我会带你过去的。”  
  
  
  
  
小诸葛向柜台的无人机随便要了两杯能量饮料，端着盘子回到了感知器身边。  
  
这位科学家中的典范此时此刻正单手撑着头死死盯着桌面，小诸葛顺着他的视线看过去，别说什么值得注意的东西了，连一块小污渍或是缺损都没。  
  
“锻金实验室呼叫感知器，你在看什么？”  
  
小诸葛推过去一杯饮料，摘掉面罩咬住了另一杯饮料的吸管。  
  
“桌子的涂装，它很漂亮。”  
  
小诸葛一口饮料直接呛到进气口，生生咳了两分钟才缓过劲来。他仔细观察了一下又看回桌子的感知器发现真的不是在说笑，联系到对方之前的举动，这才意识到不管那水晶的辐射是怎么回事，反正它肯定是让感知器的处理器像没用FIM芯片喝了十杯高纯一样晕乎乎了。  
  
哦不，小诸葛不是要抱怨什么，他大概不会当着本人的面承认但是……这样的感知器挺可爱的。  
  
之前他倒也不是没听过感知器通过和那些需要修理的芯片说话满足社交需求的传闻或者说是八卦，像是“小小的微芯片，你今天哪里不舒服？让我仔细看看。”（注1）一类，但他一直以为那只是传闻啊！

看着这样的感知器，试问谁不想……借机向他要点对自己大脑的夸奖呢！ 

“这样吗？那你觉得我身上哪个部分最漂亮？”

小诸葛鬼鬼祟祟地凑近了感知器，一只手搭在了对方的肩膀上。

感知器抬起头，上上下下打量了一会儿，果断吐出了答案。

“你的机翼。”

“呃呃呃呃，你这可就不太对了。”小诸葛摇晃着手指，虽说被夸奖机翼也不是什么不好的事情，但科学家之间不应该说‘我最欣赏你的脑模块’诸如此类的吗？“你应该夸奖我的脑模块，看到了吗？身体上面脑袋里面的那个。” 

“但你是在我夸奖桌子后要求我评价你的，”感知器坐直身体，转头看向他，神情严肃，“而我在评价桌子时使用‘漂亮’这个词完全是评价它的外貌。请原谅，我不知道你的脑模块长在外面，你把它放在哪里了？”

“呃……”看着感知器愈发认真起来的光镜，小诸葛后知后觉地发现，自己似乎，主动把自己坑入了人生最大的危机。 

小诸葛可谓是花费了浑身解数才终于从感知器不懈的追问中解脱——“如果你的脑模块不在外面，那你为什么觉得我会评价你的脑模块？”“什么叫做‘科学家之间的通用笑话’？可以定义一下‘通用’的含义吗？”诸如此类——依靠感知器在两个塞时后自己睡了过去。

确认过对方生命体征良好后，小诸葛满怀欣慰地把感知器送回了寝室。他真的需要放松一下了，但绝不是休息室更不是酒吧，普神在上，他现在听到这两个地方都要颤抖一下。

不过……感知器夸他的机翼很漂亮。

等他反应过来，他已经走进了锻金实验室内部的机体装饰店“闪亮”的大门。

“小诸葛！”店主热切地冲他招手，也不怪他这么热情，虽说小诸葛从来都没有到需要重建机体的地步（顺便一提，每个认识小诸葛又是首次得知这个事实的人第一反应都是绝不相信），但每次去医务室修理后的涂装都是在他这个锻金实验室里的小型垄断店铺完成的。“今天看起来很完整嘛。”

“当然完整，我又没做什么危险的事情。”小诸葛一边随口敷衍过去一边看向店内的商品，锻金实验室里变形模式为飞行器的赛博坦人不在少数，适合装饰在机翼上的部件可以说是占了大半壁江山，这还仅仅是摆在外面的，拿出商品目录的话，让人挑到“眼花缭乱”可不仅是个形容。

然后，他的目光落在了其中一件商品上。 

赛博坦人的生命很长，但即使如此，这也太过久远了，早到战争还没有开始的时候。那时的流行在现在看来恐怕已经算是老古董了吧。 

“我想给机翼加点装饰。” 

小诸葛指了指那些发光带。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷霆救援队=The Wreckers  
普神、普里默斯=Primus

令人失望的是，接下来的几个日循环里，感知器的工作没有再出错过——他是不是说了“令人失望”？总之，在警车把感知器带来的第一个月循环末，小诸葛终于收到了警车要求他和感知器共同唤醒杯子的通讯。

小诸葛不知道比预计时间提前了整整一个月循环是那时感知器出于谨慎起见多算了些时间还是他在这段时间里有了新发现，他只知道他又要和感知器独处了——

好吧还有杯子。

好吧，或许，十有八九，很有可能，也有警车。

但这丝毫不能减轻他的期待度，毕竟！感知器！要来！天才需要另一个天才的肯定，而在这里还有谁是能和他比肩的天才呢？如果是感知器的话，就算是那些老套的夸奖他也能勉为其难地接受。说真的，现在就连搭讪也没人用“迷人”这种词了吧？

与小诸葛的想象相比，第二天的实验简直可以称得上平淡如水。

实验地点定在一号实验室，小诸葛早早把与隐者战士无关的东西都收进了子空间，实验台上摆着的只有按照隐者战士模式连接神经网络的杯子。时间一到，警车带着感知器走进来，另一个科学家简单地对他打了个招呼，就开始着手自己的工作。 

所以说像感知器这样的人只能在汽车人这边，要是在霸天虎那边，绝对一个沙尼克币的经费都要不到。

看着感知器在三个塞分内结束工作，小诸葛不禁感叹。能力是一方面，包装是一方面，如果他也用这样“把受试者的嘴打开，置入晶体挥发器，再把受试者的嘴合上”这样外行看来毫无技术含量的方式展示自己的成果，别说在霸天虎那里骗到材料，没当场上DJD名单就不错了。 

“接下来五个塞分内，他就会醒过来了。”感知器看了一眼桌面上依旧光镜暗淡的杯子退后几步，电磁场投射出的是绝对的专业／冷静/谨慎。

既然接下来的发展只受运气一个因素影响，小诸葛可不愿意浪费任何时间在无聊的等待上。再说，他也不想继续被无视了，他能理解对方在工作上的认真态度，也能理解那天像个幼生体一样问这问那对感知器来说绝对是黑历史无误，但至少他应该得到一句谢谢，这不过分吧？ 

小诸葛悄悄向感知器的方向挪动了几步，装作无意似的抬起翼尖险险擦过那根镜筒，然后欣赏起对方猛地紧绷起来的电磁场。就是这样，现在，来说点什么——

“小子们，现在是什么情况？”

感知器的电磁场迅速恢复到之前的模样，小诸葛暗道一声可惜。警车走上前去，低头看向除了发声依旧一动不动的杯子。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还不错，怎么回事？”杯子挣扎着试图坐起身来，却只是让小指动了几下。

“看来还有些问题，是程序冲突吗？”感知器偏过头看向小诸葛，表现的就好像刚刚什么都没发生过一样。 

“可能是，不过如果你确定你的晶体对他没这方面的影响，我比较倾向这是物理层面问题。”小诸葛冲着杯子一比划，“毕竟年纪大了，总得反应那么一会儿。”

感知器浅浅露出一个微笑，“最好是这样，现在可没办法叫救护车过来。”

事实证明这和老人家启动慢没关系，过了一个塞时杯子仍然只能动动手指。警车早就离开了，留下两个科学家一起检修着已经下线的杯子的机体。

“我向你道谢，为了之前的……帮助。”

小诸葛一个激灵，差点没按捺住抬头看向对方的欲望，他更深地低头，用镊子夹起一根电线，假装自己正专注地检查杯子手臂的电路。

就这样一句道谢吗？就算是感知器也不——好吧，还是可以的，虽然他有点失望就是了。 

“等到这项工作结束，你想去酒吧吗？我请客。”

小诸葛心中的小飞机腾空而起发动机咆哮着狠狠盘旋了三十几圈。

“既然你这么讲了，当然可以。”

他清理了一下换气口，装作若无其事地接上了杯子手臂上那一根不小心被他挑断的电线。

感知器的涂装并不显眼，但小诸葛还是在扫视酒吧的第一瞬间找到了对方。另一位科学家坐在靠窗的位置上，面前摆着两杯高纯。 

在第一次唤醒杯子后，他们工作的进展异常顺利，小诸葛将其归功于两人默契无间的合作。忽略掉他们的工作本身的“问题”，杯子现在简直就像是刚被锻造出来那样崭新，放出去跑个一二三四五圈完全没问题的那种。照小诸葛的意见，他们的工作早在五个日循环之前就已经可以算是结束了——如果不是感知器坚持要多测试几次，“可以算是”这几个字完全可以拿掉。

但无论如何，即使是以感知器的标准，现在也是他兑现承诺的时候了——昨天弹簧不远千里过来一拳打倒了警车不说，还见证了杯子的最后一次调整，于情于理，杯子都不可能继续在实验室里待下去。

还好他终于在过去的两个塞时内拿到了发光带，要知道作为锻金实验室内近乎垄断经营的店，“闪亮”的排期可一点都不短，能这么快轮到他还是因为他和店主靠他爆炸后数不清的重新涂装次数成了熟人，插了个队终于勉强赶上了这次……见面？ 

“晚上好。”  
  
小诸葛竖起机翼挤进感知器对面的位置，不着痕迹地炫耀了一下机翼上的新装饰，冲对方打了个毫无新意的招呼。这不那么小诸葛，距离他们一个直奔“闪亮”一个被警车叫走不过两个塞时时间，他应该能想出更合适更令人印象深刻的问候才对。然而在看到感知器的那一瞬间，他的理性与智慧立刻离家出走，只留下感性和直觉。  
  
“晚上好。”  
  
所幸感知器看上去并不介意，以同样的方式招呼回去，他的视线从小诸葛身上一掠而过，在机翼上稍微多停了一下。  
  
“我不知道你喜欢什么，所以点了比较普通的。不习惯的话你可以再点你喜欢的饮料，算我账上。”  
  
小诸葛当然不会不习惯！实际上他正沉浸于成功赢得感知器多余关注的窃喜中，他毫不在意地挥挥手，摘掉面罩随手拿起一杯饮料喝下一口—— 

“等——” 

就好像一团岩浆顺着他的进食口往下流到油箱里一路碰到什么烧毁什么，不要说味道了，小诸葛几乎疑心他要被这一口直接送进医务室或者献出他人生的第一次机体重建，他僵住了几秒，看着感知器无奈地放下伸出来试图阻止他却晚了一步的手。

“你拿错了，那杯是我的。”

小诸葛有一万句话卡在喉咙里说不出来，大脑迟钝地指挥着还残留着麻痹感的手缓缓地放下酒杯。感知器平时喝的是这种东西？就算他是三变也不能这么折腾自己的油箱玩吧！

“不是平时，只是某些时候。”感知器将另一个酒杯推向他，拿起小诸葛放下的酒杯喝了一口。小诸葛仔细观察着他，确信不管这高纯到底是什么级别的感知器显然不会因为这个进医务室，随后才意识到自己刚才什么都没问。

“呃，你刚才，是不是……？”

“每个第一次知道的人都会问我这个问题。“感知器挥了挥手，小诸葛敬畏地看着他又喝了一口“岩浆”，面不改色。

“你接下来的日程是什么？”感知器转移了话题，显然不想多谈他在怎样的“某些时候”会喝这种高纯，小诸葛也只好把疑问暂时压在心底。

“没什么，回我的实验室，继续做新武器，我已经有一个很好的创意了。”小诸葛看向感知器，不知道是不是刚才那口高纯的作用，他鬼使神差地开了口，“你呢？要不要来做我的实验室搭档？我们合作得不错，你知道的，你和我，simpatico！”

“我很荣幸，但恐怕不行。”感知器放下酒杯，小诸葛的火种也跟着坠了下去。

“我要去雷霆救援队，做技术支援。”

似乎是看出了他的失望，感知器解释道。

“雷霆救援队什么时候需要技术支援了？”

小诸葛瞪大了光镜，摸索着抓起自己的酒杯一口灌了下去，然后合上面罩，让他所有的惊讶合着他熟悉的普通级别高纯一路滑落到油箱里，才让他敢确定这是现实不是他突然做的什么梦。小诸葛不是雷霆救援队的铁粉，但他至少知道那里绝对不是一个科学家应该待的地方。战斗时敌人可不管你是不是技术支援，而队友恐怕也无暇顾及自己不怎么能打的同伴。总之，除非是想要送死，否则不是战士最好还是不去。不管怎么看，感知器不像是有自杀倾向。

“雷霆救援队不需要，杯子需要。”

感知器不必再解释更多，小诸葛明白他的意思。杯子叼着的那种晶体是消耗品，加上雷霆救援队遇到的意外太多，仅仅是携带存货不能保证万无一失，而现在能合成那种晶体的只有感知器。

虽然这么说，但小诸葛总觉得原因不止这一个，毕竟警车投入这么多资源几乎不计代价的把杯子救活，什么都不图也太奇怪了。

“……你想带上我的枪吗？我可以保证绝对好用，你愿意的话可以把它们都拿走，我不会抱怨的，绝对不会。”

小诸葛不知道该说些什么，他是不需要上前线的科学家，他认识的人也基本是不需要上前线的，比如合金盾，就连感知器本来也不应该去战场，他不擅长这种送别。

“把威力极大的枪交给一个甚至没怎么开过枪的人可能不是一个好的选择。”

感知器微笑起来。在和他共同合作过一段时间后，这位科学家不那么“首席科学家”的表情已经不再能震惊到小诸葛了——但这无法解释为什么他的火种依旧猛地加快了频率。

“你之前用过枪吗？我是说，不是对着靶子的那种。”

小诸葛未经思考脱口而出。

“有过，但不是很多，你知道我的研究方向，我不是一个武器工程师。”，感知器有些疑惑地看了他一眼。

“好吧，没什么人知道这件事，确切地说，除了我之外，就没人知道这件事。”

小诸葛低头转起自己的酒杯，紧张地笑了一下，旋即想起他还戴着面罩，感知器根本什么都看不到。

他肯定是有点喝多了，但是那又怎样？当一个机会飘到你面前，你就该马上抓住它。

“我从来都没有对任何生命开过枪。赛博坦人？没有。有机生命？还是没有。我甚至没杀过一只涡轮狐狸。是的，我是武器工程师，我追求最强大的武器，而我测试过我所有的发明——但都是在实验室里。”

漫长的五秒钟过后，感知器打破了沉默。

“我得承认，这有些……”感知器再度安静了一会儿，偏了偏光镜，似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“不可思议。”

“是吧。”不得不说，小诸葛的紧张被感知器的冷静态度缓解了不少。说到底只是他没开过枪而已，说出来之后也没什么大不了的。“从来都没有人看过我开枪，不过他们也从来都没怀疑过，毕竟我的座右铭是‘看到一个扳机就要扣下去’——不过这其实是比喻，毕竟当你看到一个机会，除了马上抓住它还有什么选择呢？怎么说的来着？‘跟着你的火种，跳下去。’。”

“验算？”

小诸葛惊讶地抬起头，在半空中遇见感知器带着些懒洋洋的戏弄的目光。

他突然想要纠正一点，不是“他有点喝多了”，是“他们都有点喝多了”。

感觉不错，而且……

一个非常好的“跳下去”机会。

“既然你不打算带上我的枪……”

小诸葛拖长了声音，感知器看着他，两个电磁场交织在一起，模糊而温暖。

“考虑一下带上它怎么样？”

小诸葛从子空间拿出了他最新的红色显微镜模型，和那些被他重涂过的真正的显微镜不一样，它不能使用，纯粹的装饰品，摆在他的实验桌上会让人怀疑他的爱好，出现在感知器的实验桌上则是别人眼中纯粹的自恋证明。但是管他呢，这就是最好的时机，而他就要跳下去了。

感知器看了看那个模型，电磁场里一闪而过疑惑/惊讶，收紧到他身侧。不过无论如何，这不像是要拒绝。

“你知道你不需要给我一个礼物。”感知器屈起手指又伸开，偏过头思考着什么，语速很慢，“即使是礼尚往来，这也不该是你的回合，你已经做的足够多了。而且，我接下来要去的是雷霆救援队……”

“不是礼尚往来，我不需要你的回礼。”小诸葛竖起一根手指，乘胜追击，“就只是拿着它吧，雷霆救援队又怎么样？你不会死的，科学家是不会死的。”

某种程度上小诸葛并没有说谎，他的确是这么认为的，感知器肯定不会死在雷霆救援队里，他是科学家，科学家都是要做大事情的，怎么会随随便便就死掉呢？

“我……”感知器迟疑了一下，最终还是接过了模型，拿在手里观察起来。

小诸葛在心中小小地欢呼了一下胜利。

“雷霆救援队会在三个日循环后的第六塞时从四号港口出发，杯子至少需要一个周期的晶体储备，我还要带上一些实验室里的设备和材料，这是最短的用时。”说到最后一句话时，感知器看向了小诸葛，“你会去的，对吧？”

“当然！”小诸葛想不出有什么理由拒绝，再说一次，这可是感知器的邀请啊！

感知器的电磁场放松下来，重新回到了之前模糊又温暖的状态，而小诸葛发现他喜欢这个，非常喜欢。 

小诸葛花了三个日循环时间给自己的装甲上增光剂好好打磨一番，以绝对的完美状态在第四个日循环的第五塞时到达了四号港口。雷霆救援队的成员们还没有全部到达，但是感知器已经站在那里了，脚边放着一个小箱子。 

感知器打扮得非常正式，这不是说其他人就有多邋遢，尤其是刚刚被重建过的杯子，绝对的崭新，但放在感知器身上，就好像他现在不是要和小诸葛告别，而是在参加一个缔结Conjunx Endura的仪式。

小诸葛当然不会在意这个，他紧走几步到感知器身边，却发现他不知道这个时候该说什么。

“早上好？”

他笨拙地打了个招呼，试探着擦过感知器的电磁场。

“早上好。”感知器点了点头，放开电磁场任由小诸葛碰触，没了高纯，他的电磁场不再那么模糊，但依旧温暖，和那么一点紧张。

“是这样的，小诸葛。”

还不待小诸葛思考感知器的紧张是否是因为马上要跟雷霆救援队一起出发而他又该说些什么，感知器抢先开了口。

“我知道你说过你不需要任何礼物作为回礼，但我实在想不出你需要我为你做些什么。”

等下，等下等下……

小诸葛紧张地竖起了机翼，极力控制着脸上的表情，感知器应该不是他想的那个意思吧？怎么回事？ 

“所以我翻了你最近的材料申请，连续四个清单里都有ψ金属，而你提交的试验设计实际上是不需要这种金属的，我想你应该是有你自己的计划。既然你的这几个申请都被驳回了，想必现在你还是需要它的，所以……”

感知器轻咳了一声，拿起一直放在他脚边的小箱子，向小诸葛递了过去。

“只要你能保证自己的安全，拿着它吧。”

小诸葛只觉得头晕目眩。

“亲密之举”——他想起实验室里擦过感知器镜筒的他的机翼，以及后面无数次有意无意的碰触；

“坦诚之举”——他让感知器知道了他从来都没有对别人开过枪的事实，在他这次说出来之前只有他自己知道的秘密。

以及，“献礼之举”，就在那之后，他送给感知器的红色显微镜模型。

普神啊，他对感知器发起了仪式——而且，感知器，接受了！

感知器打扮得这么正式，因为他真的以为自己在参加一个缔结Conjunx Endura的仪式。 

小诸葛看着那只小箱子，感知器的电磁场已经因为他长久的未做回应从掺杂一点紧张变成了纯粹的紧张和疑虑。他想尽办法想从汽车人和霸天虎两边挖到哪怕一点点的珍贵的ψ金属此时此刻就摆在他面前唾手可得，但小诸葛想的却不是“这是一个再好不过的机会你不能错过。”，而是“我不能这样拒绝感知器。”

不，不光是他，谁都不能这样拒绝感知器，不能让他发现是他误解了别人的意思，不能让他在其他人面前出丑，不能这样……羞辱他。

“那是当然，别忘了我说的。”小诸葛接过了箱子，感受着对方如释重负的电磁场，凑到了感知器的音频接收器旁，“科学家是不会死的，你不会，我也不会。”


End file.
